Naughty Uke
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: Naughty uke, geng 'aneh' yang justru favorit semua siswa. Kedatangan murid baru yang tampan membuat si leader, Lee Taeyong, berniat 'menggoda' nya setiap saat. [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] [ Ten, Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin ] [ NCT ] [ Jaeyong ]


**Naughty Uke  
**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Bahasa kotor yang mainstream.**

 **JaeYong**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **.**

 **EFEK LES PAGI MULAI DARI JAM ENAM DI SEKOLAH, DILANJUT SEKOLAH, SIANGNYA MASIH LES LAGI DI SEKOLAH SAMPE SORE, SORE NYA LES DI BIMBEL SAMPE JAM DELAPAN. ABAIKAN KEPSLOK.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Hei guys," Ten, remaja berwajah imut yang berlebihan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sahabat-sahabatnya. "Kelas kita akan mendapatkan murid baru hari ini."

Doyoung mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Benarkah? Info mu bisa dipercaya?"

"Jangan meragukan maniak gosip seperti ku." Ten mencubit lengan kurus sahabatnya yang satu lagi. "Ada namja baru yang bisa kau 'goda', Tae."

Sedangkan Taeyong, remaja yang dicubit Ten tadi, hanya mendengus pelan. "Semoga saja bocah pindahan itu tampan."

"Kau hanya bernafsu dengan orang tampan?" Doyoung bertanya dengan vulgarnya.

Taeyong menyeringai.

Semua siswa di sekolah ini tau, geng Taeyong adalah geng nya para uke-uke nakal. Mereka 'menggoda' semua namja yang menurutnya menarik, dan meninggalkan korban mereka 'ditengah jalan' dalam kondisi turn on. Tapi jangan salah, mereka bukan maniak sex seperti yang dibayangkan. Tiga uke manis itu hanya 'menggoda' untuk kesenangan mereka semata.

Namja yang menjadi 'korban' mereka tak pernah ada yang menolak. Siapa yang menolak jika digoda penuh nafsu oleh tiga uke yang sexy seperti mereka? Bahkan mereka bertiga termasuk deretan siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini.

Naughty uke, itu sebutan geng mereka. Terdiri dari sang leader, Lee Taeyong, dengan tubuh yang kurus namun terihat sexy jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Lalu Kim Doyoung, satu-satu nya anggota Naughty uke yang berbadan tinggi bak model. Dan Ten, remaja asal Thailand yang bertampang innocent tapi tidak dengan otaknya.

Well, bisa dibilang Naughty uke yang sebenarnya disini hanya Taeyong dan Ten, mengingat Doyoung jarang mengikuti 'aksi' mereka. Doyoung biasanya hanya melihat kedua sahabatnya 'beraksi' dan tertawa senang. Namun jika sedang mood, Doyoung akan mengikuti tingkah gila Taeyong dan Ten.

Menurut semua siswa di sekolah ini berkata jika kelas XI 2 adalah kelas paling beruntung, karena geng Naughty uke berada disana. Biasanya, hampir semua namja di kelas XI 2 akan berharap beruntung dapat 'dimanja' oleh Naughty uke.

Ten menyamankan pantatnya di kursi kelas. "Aku serahkan bocah pindahan itu untukmu."

"Aku akan 'merawatnya' dengan baik jika dia good looking," Taeyong memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jika tidak, lebih baik 'merawat' Johnny. Kau tau, miliknya besar sekali saat aku remas kemarin."

Ten dan Doyoung terbahak. "Astaga, kau baru tau?"

Taeyong meringis dan mengangguk.

Suara bel berdering tanda pelajaran akan dimulai sudah terdengar. Siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan memasuki kelas mereka. Tidak jarang geng Naughty uke mendapat sapaan sok kenal sok dekat dari namja di kelas XI 2 yang mulai memenuhi kelas.

"Pagi, Tae sexy~" Suara berat dari meja disamping Taeyong dan Ten terdengar.

Taeyong menoleh, menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya. "Pagi, Sehun~"

"Kau semakin sexy.." Sehun menyeringai dan mendekati Taeyong. ".., menggairahkan."

"Wow, man," Ten mendorong bahu Sehun agar kembali ke tempatnya. "Ini masih pagi. Taeyong menerima kalimat yang aneh-aneh mulai pukul sembilan."

Sehun mendengus. "Mana ada peraturan seperti itu?"

Ten menyeringai. "Itu peraturan Taeyong. Berbeda denganku..."

Seringai Sehun terlihat lagi. Mulut Sehun yang sempat terbuka, akan beralih menggoda Ten terpaksa harus tertutup kembali karena Kim seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas bersama bocah berambut hitam cepak dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata.

Kim seonsaengnim mengedarkan senyumnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia sedikit berharap, remaja baru disampingnya ini berkelakuan sedikit waras dibandingkan penghuni kelas ini. "Pagi semua."

"Pagi." Jawab mereka dengan serentak. Terdengar sedikit lebih bersemangat dibandingkan hari biasanya, karena kedatangan namja tampan di sebelah Kim seonsaengnim.

"Tipe mu, huh?" Ten menyeringai melihat Taeyong yang matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap bocah baru itu.

Taeyong balas menyeringai. "You know me so well, Ten."

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, pindahan dari Amerika." Kim seonsaengnim menepuk pundak bocah disebelahnya. "Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu."

Bocah baru itu tersenyum manis ke seluruh penjuru kelas seperti yang dilakukan Kim seonsaengnim tadi. Namun matanya terhenti, sedikit lama menatap remaja manis bak boneka yang sedari tadi menatap...

"Miliknya pasti besar sekali, Ten!" Taeyong mendesis.

... Selangkangannya.

"Annyeong haseyo," Bocah itu membungkuk. "Aku Jung Jaehyun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jay kalau mau. Itu nama panggilanku saat di Amerika."

Semua penghuni kelas serentak bertepuk tangan.

"Kau bisa duduk di barisan depan, Jaehyun." Agar tidak tertular virus maniak sex di kelas ini, lanjut Kim seonsaengnim dalam hati. "Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Lee Taeyong tersenyum mesum sepanjang pelajaran hari itu.

* * *

"Okay, kau sepertinya sudah tergila-gila dengan bocah Jung itu." Doyoung berkomentar saat Taeyong masih menatap Jaehyun. Beruntung sekali saat mereka ke kantin, meja disebelah geng Naughty uke sedang ditempati oleh Jaehyun dan beberapa siswa yang berbaik hati mendampinginya untuk hari pertama bersekolah disini.

"Apa? Kau tergila-gila dengan Jung yang itu?" Ten dengan jahilnya sengaja mengulang perkataan Doyoung dengan suara yang dibesar-besarkan agar meja sebelah dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Taeyong menjilat bibirnya. "Tergila-gila dengan selangkangannya."

Winwin dan Yuta, dua namja yang menemani Jaehyun mendengus kesal.

Jaehyun tidak tuli, ia bisa mendengar temannya mendengus. "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau berhasil mengambil perhatian leader Naughty uke hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam." Bahkan kalimat yang keluar di bibir Yuta terdengar kesal.

Alis Jaehyun menyatu. "Naughty uke?"

"Lihat tiga makhluk cantik dan sexy di meja sebelah, itu geng Naughty uke." Winwin menunjuk meja sebelah dengan dagunya. "Yang berambut putih bernama Taeyong, leader Naughty uke."

Menurut Jaehyun, ini konyol sekali. Apa namanya? Naughty uke? Nama geng macam apa itu?

Tapi Jaehyun segera menarik kembali tanggapannya tentang geng itu saat menoleh ke samping.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Taeyong?" Jaehyun segera membuang muka, melihat ke arah manapun kecuali wajah Taeyong yang sedang menggigit bibir, menggodanya dari jauh. "Dia memperhatikan selangkanganku selama di kelas."

"Beruntungnya!" Yuta dan Winwin memekik kaget.

Jaehyun tersenyum aneh.

* * *

Hari ini tepat seminggu Jaehyun bersekolah disini, dan Taeyong semakin meneror nya.

Jaehyun menggerakkan badannya gelisah, mencoba tidak menatap sosok namja manis yang sedang duduk di depannya dan memegang buah. Yang Jaehyun inginkan hanyalah kenyamanan di perpustakaan agar ia bisa membaca dengan fokus, bukan seperti ini.

Katakanlah Jaehyun lebay, karena Taeyong sama sekali tidak bersuara saat memasuki perpustakaan ini dan duduk didepan Jaehyun yang sedang membaca buku. Ketenangan Taeyong seharusnya tidak mengusik kenyamanan Jaehyun jika pemuda manis itu tidak membawa buah sialan yang dikupasnya dari tadi.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong berkata dengan imutnya saat sekian lama menikmati gerak-gerik gelisah namja tampan di depannya.

Jaehyun sudah mendengar semua tentang geng Naughty uke. Termasuk leader cantik nya. Terlalu banyak informasi yang Jaehyun dapatkan, membuatnya merinding sendiri.

Jaehyun dilema berat. Ia tau, akan jadi kesalahan besar jika ia nekat menatap namja di depannya. Tapi Jaehyun masih memiliki sopan santun, memilih mendongak menatap Taeyong. "Ya?"

Inilah yang Jaehyun takutkan. Jaehyun sulit melepaskan tatapannya ke Taeyong. Apalagi saat namja manis itu menyeringai, memasukkan buah panjang yang dari tadi dibawanya kedalam mulut kecil miliknya.

Taeyong menghisap buah yang ditelannya, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia menjilat ujung buah itu dengan sensual, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Jaehyun yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Buah pisang sialan.

Taeyong kembali menelan buah pisang itu, dan mengeluar-masukkan pisang itu dengan cepat. Mata indahnya menutup, membayangkan buah yang berada di mulutnya itu 'sesuatu' yang lain. Ia menyeringai kearah Jaehyun. "Bahkan pisang ini lebih beruntung daripada milikmu, Jaehyun~"

Taeyong dan nada menggoda sialannya.

Dan seperti biasa, Taeyong akan meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan kondisi turn on.

Jaehyun berfikir keras, mencari cara agar ia benar-benar bisa menghukum Taeyong suatu hari nanti.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Love, Vava.**


End file.
